This invention relates to forced air convection ovens, and more particularly to an improved air flow system for such ovens.
Forced air convection ovens have been known for many years and have become more popular for household or domestic use in recent years. In a convection oven air is heated outside the cooking compartment and the heated air then is blown into the compartment to cook food in the compartment. They have the advantage of normally cooking in less time than cooking with radiant heat. A large item will occupy a large portion of the cooking compartment and, when cooking several smaller items each will be in a different place in the compartment. Thus, it is important that the flow of heated air to the compartment be uniform throughout the cooking compartment. This is of particular concern in smaller domestic ovens which tend to have smaller, less powerful fans. Many attempts have been made to improve the air flow in convection ovens, without complete success.
An object of this invention is to provide a forced air convection oven with an improved air flow system.
Another object is to provide such a system which provides improved, more uniform air flow to the cooking compartment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved system that is simple and easy to manufacture.